


Like A Girl

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand might have been small and delicate, but she <i>did not</i> hit like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fraserwhompin'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2570) by Shayheyred. 



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools.
> 
> Warning: minor violence.
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt: like a girl

Her hand might have been small and delicate, but she _did not_ hit like a girl. He knew that from experience. For years, he'd been the only one who could make Stella mad enough to resort to physical violence. That wasn't the case anymore, it seemed.

Ray wasn't sure which hurt Fraser more, her punch or the words she must have flung at him.

They had stilled when Ray came into the kitchen. He had been puzzled at first by the tableau they made: Stella, her arm raised, tiny fist engulfed in Fraser's larger hand as he tried to keep her from striking him again. Blood dripping down his face from the cut under his eye, probably from the emerald ring she still wore; a gift from Ray years ago when they'd been married.

Ray glanced from one to the other and, after a moment, realization dawned. He sighed in resignation. "Go home, Stella. You've done enough damage for tonight." He put a guiding hand on her arm and gently steered her towards the door. "We'll talk later."

Ray ushered her out and turned back to find Fraser walking over to the kitchen table, lowering himself slowly, painfully to a chair. He held himself stiffly, his body language all but screaming his fear. Ray squeezed Fraser's shoulder reassuringly before going to retrieve their first aid kit from the bathroom.

He came back to find that Fraser hadn't moved a muscle. He was paler than usual and his eyes were unfocused and blurry. Ray wondered for a moment if Fraser was in shock. Kneeling in front of Fraser and rummaging through the kit, he was slightly reassured when Fraser's blue eyes flicked toward him.

He kept his hands gentle as he cleaned the blood off of Fraser's face, disinfecting the cut and putting a small bandage on it. His fingers lingered on Fraser's features, tracing a dark eyebrow and the arc of his cheekbone. "I don't know what she said to you, Fraser, and honestly, I don't want to know." He smiled sadly. "But I can guess. And she's so wrong about us, about you."

"But—how can you—" His voice was rough and low with uncertainty.

"She's jealous, Fraser. She doesn't want me, but she doesn't want anyone else to have me, either. For so long I was _hers_ and now she's having trouble letting go." He touched Fraser's hands and held them tightly, trying to convey through touch the depth of his emotion. "I love _you_. Not her. She's my past, you're my future."

In a small voice, Fraser admitted, "I'm scared."

Ray smiled lopsidedly and planted a kiss in the palm of Fraser's hand, curling Fraser's fingers around it. "Me, too."

-fin-


End file.
